Phoenix Song
by dorina16able
Summary: Right after the Battle of Hogwarts, Seamus is thinking alone about everything that happened, mourning about the people he lost, until someone unexpected gives him courage.


**A/N: Hey, guys :) I came up with this idea today. It's right after the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone is celebrating, but Seamus is badly influenced by the war and depressed because of the many deaths, until someone makes him think that life goes on. One-shot, I hope you'll like it. Also, I want you to tell me if you want me to make a full story about it, narrating Seamus's last year at Hogwarts while Harry, Ron and Hermione are hunting Horcruxes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series **

Seamus never believed that he would be sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave. He never thought himself as brave, on the contrary, he was often scared, hiding behind others, not daring to express his own opinion. As his years in Hogwarts passed, he still couldn't figure out why the Sorting Hat had placed him in the specific house and he never did something to prove that its decision was correct. Harry and Ron were known to be brave, especially with all these rumors about the adventures they had lived. Hermione was famous for her spirit and her intelligence. The only thing he was known for was his pyromania.

_Only this connects me with Gryffindor, the house of the fire_, he had thought in fourth year.

In his seventh year, though, from the very first day, he knew that the time had come for him to stop whining and actually do something, while Harry, Ron and Hermione had run away and Dean, his best friend, had to hide, because he was Muggle-born. When Neville told him about reviving Dumbledore's Army, together with Ginny and Luna, Seamus had agreed without second thought.

For some odd reason, it wasn't difficult for him. Bravery hidden inside him for so many years had come to surface in waves. He was practicing his spells in the Room of Requirement, he was sneaking out of the dormitory to write on the walls and he was doing his best to protect the younger ones. Even when Alecto Carrow casted the Cruciatus Curse on him, in an attempt to find out where Dean was, not a single word or cry had escaped his lips. And when the Golden Trio returned to Hogwarts to complete their mission against You-Know-Who, he was more than willing to participate in the fierce battle that followed, during of which he blew up the bridge.

Now the battle was over and they had won. You-Know-Who was finally defeated and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Seamus, on the other hand, wasn't with them. He was sitting in a secret passageway behind a painting, thinking about the battle, the first hints of exhaustion torturing him. It was anything but easy and there were many losses.

Seamus quickly wiped away the tears that had started to form in his eyes. Amongst the dead were some of people he truly cared for, including Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Colin Creevey, a sixth-year and friend of his and Lavender Brown. The young wizard winced at the thought of Lavender's limp body. She was attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and had died of her wounds only a few minutes later.

Lavender was one of Seamus's good friends. Some students considered her vain and superficial, but actually she was sweet, sensitive, always listening to her friends' problems and offering them an advice, often joking to make them feel better. But now she was gone too, dooming her family and friends to depression.

Seamus buried his face in his knees and started crying, bursting out the pain he was feeling during the battle. Now he wasn't ashamed or afraid that someone would see him. And so he cried, his sobs echoing in the small passage.

'Seamus?' a dreamy, gentle voice startled him and the next moment, a small hand was on his shoulder. 'Seamus?' the voice repeated.

'_Lumos_' mumbled Seamus and, in the light coming from his wand, saw Luna Lovegood sitting next to him.

He left a loud gasp, because Luna was the last person he expected. He had met her in his fifth year, at the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army he had attended, but this year, before she was captured by Death Eaters, he was seeing her often. First, he had thought that she was a bit crazy, but then he realized that she was extremely smart, sensing things others couldn't, and her stories about different magical creatures, whether they truly existed or not, were entertaining him in these dark times.

'Luna, what are you doing here?' he asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

'I was walking alone, thinking' Luna replied, sitting down next to him, her hand not leaving his shoulder. 'And I heard someone crying'

'Oh…' Seamus lowered his head. In the end, his despair wouldn't go unnoticed. 'Sorry about that. I'm really happy that Harry survived and that everything's over, but…'

'Don't apologize' Luna comforted him. 'It's absolutely normal for you to feel like this. After all, we all lost loved ones in this war'

Seamus looked at her, wondering how she could do this. She was giving the impression of being broken, but she was so strong and she was always telling the truth, even if it was unpleasant.

'I know that I am weak' he whispered. 'But when I remember Fred…and Lavender…and all the hell we've been through for such a long time…'

'Seamus' her hand started caressing his shoulder and this movement gave him courage 'you're not weak. If you were weak, you wouldn't resist against the Carrows and you wouldn't fight tonight. It's not easy to take the decision to fight, Seamus. It needs great bravery, being aware that maybe you'll get killed, but still being willing to fight for everything you love'

Bravery. That was the key word that made Seamus stop crying. He had thought it was normal, his duty, to fight at the side of his friends and to help Harry, but now Luna was saying that it required bravery. And, deep down, he knew that she was right.

_Maybe I'm not such a coward after all_.

'Don't feel guilty for your tears' Luna continued without her usual, dreamy tone. 'When I was nine years old, I lost my mother. You can't imagine my sadness, Seamus. I was crying for months, asking for her, yelling her name in my sleep. There were moments I was thinking I wouldn't be happy again'

'I'm so sorry, Luna' Seamus said honestly, feeling true sympathy for her. 'And how…how did you get over it?'

'Thanks to Daddy' the blonde girl explained simply. 'And I realized that my mum wouldn't want me to sit and cry forever. She would want me to continue my life, remembering only the happy things I lived with her'

Seamus lowered his head again. Luna was younger than him, yet she was speaking as if she was a mother, giving him faith and mending the horrible pain. No, she wasn't crazy at all. She was a wonderful girl, much smarter than many of her Ravenclaw classmates.

'So, keep that in mind' Luna concluded. 'Whenever you're sad because of Fred and Lavender, remember that they won't be gone if they are still in your heart. Think about something happy or funny you lived with them and say "Yes, the pain is here, but I'm stronger". And you'll see that one day the pain will disappear and you'll know that you defeated it'

The young Gryffindor smiled widely and rubbed his eyes. Luna's words had managed what nothing else had managed. Spontaneously, he hugged her and she stroke his back comfortingly.

'Thank you, Luna' he whispered. 'Thank you'

She pulled gently away and saw that he looked much better. He wasn't a boy who was desperate, but a boy who was mourning for his losses, but was ready to face the new life that was coming for all of them.

'Do you want us to go for a walk?' she asked and he nodded.

They stood up and walked out of the secret passageway, feeling comfortable in each other's company. The bright sun was shining through the window and Seamus could see the nature blossoming outside, he could hear the conversations and the laughter coming from the Great Hall. A beautiful song was heard, filling his heart with hope and courage.

'The phoenix song!' Luna exclaimed happily. 'Seamus, listen to it! Listen to its music and its tones. It's saying "Don't worry. Everything will be alright". Can you hear the message?'

_Yes_, Seamus thought, still smiling, _we will start from the beginning__. We won't forget the ones who died, but, at least, they didn't die in vain. We will remember and honor them, but we are stronger than the pain_.

The two of them went to the yard, enjoying the warm sunlight, ready to embrace anything that was waiting for them, knowing that one circle had come to an end and another one had just started.

**A/N: Alright, everyone, that was it. Hope you liked it, It's my very first one-shot, so I can't wait for your reviews :)**


End file.
